Harry Potter and the Chosen One
by Masquarade Angel
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are entering their 6th year. To their surprise they meet two exchange students from America. Emily Smith and Fiona Hermsdale. Emily is the Chosen One aka The Slayer. Will Harry fall in love with Emily?Chp15 up soon
1. At the Weasly's

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything associated with Harry Potter. However, any character unheard of is the property of me. I hope you enjoy. But remember, only review if it's something positive or constructive. I don't care if you hate it...don't read it if you don't like it._

**Chapter One **

**At the Weasly's **

It was a pleasant morning at the Weasly's burrow. Well, almost pleasant. Ron was violently shaking Harry to wake him up.

"Harry, get up, it's almost 11:00 and mom is getting ready to put lunch on the table!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry got up and Ron left the room. Harry couldn't imagine why he was getting up so late. Then he remembered how he and Ron were up till almost 2:00 in the morning talking about Quidditch. Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He brushed his dark messy hair and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs Mrs. Weasly sat him down in front of a huge plate of food.

"Eat up dear," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Harry got to his third sandwich and couldn't eat anymore. When he had finished, he and Ron went outside to practice their flying skills. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Ron grabbed George's old broom. Harry was still a seeker but he was also Quidditch captain. Ron was a chaser, he just found out he made the team at the end of last year.

"So Harry what's on the agenda today?" Ron asked.

"Let's work on your speed, this year we need to be even faster if we want to win the cup," Harry replied as he mounted his broom.

Ron followed and they both kicked off the ground. They hovered for a moment so that Harry could explain to Ron what they were going to do.

"Alright Ron, we'll race around the yard to see how fast you are." Harry counted to three and they were off.

Harry was in the lead, he wanted to hold back, but Ron had to get faster. Ron started to catch up, but Harry was just to fast.

"Harry, you are so fast, I really need a new broom," Ron said when they got back on the ground. They did a couple more races, and then went inside to take a break.

"So how's Ron doing?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"He's getting faster," Harry replied.

Harry and Ron sat down in the living room. They were just lounging around reading magazines. While they were reading Ginny came downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Afternoon Ginny dear," said her mother.

"Afternoon mummy," she answered with a smile.

Harry smiled at her, "Hi Ginny."

Ginny didn't reply. Ginny was still upset because Harry never asked her out. She really liked him but he never returned the feelings. Harry was thinking almost the same thing. He knew she really liked him but, he was still looking for Mrs. Right. Ron broke the awkward silence and said, "So Harry, Hermione is going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, we should meet up with her."

Harry nodded, "That's a good idea. We'll need to get our books and supplies. School starts in a couple of days."

* * *

Harry was up in Ron's room packing up some things in his trunk. He was really happy to be going back to Hogwarts. Even though he didn't spend much time at the Dursley's, he was still excited about going back. He would be seeing Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and all his other friends. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin friends.

"So, Ron, what time did Hermione say she was going to be at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"I think she said, around 12:00," Ron replied. He was excited to be going back to school as well. He was more excited about seeing Hermione. He confessed his love for her to Harry last year, but he hasn't said anything to Hermione.

Harry and Ron were once again discussing Quidditch. They were working out a whole bunch of new game plans. Ron was really excited about being on the team. He's always wanted to be on it. He was very grateful for Harry training him. If it wasn't for Harry he probably wouldn't be on the team.

"Ron," said Harry "we should probably get to sleep, we don't want to miss Mione tomorrow."

"You're right, night Harry," Ron said and turned off the light.

"Night Ron," Harry returned and they both went to bed. But Harry couldn't sleep. He was too excited.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2 **

**Diagon Alley **

Harry woke up at 9:30. Ron was still snoring in the bed next to him. Harry got up and got dressed and ready for a day at Diagon Alley. He also got his trunk ready so they could just spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Finally Ron snored so loudly he woke himself up.

"No not the spiders!" Ron shouted as he was waking.

"Ron, you alright?" Harry asked trying not to laugh. He's never heard Ron talk in his sleep before. Ron got up and got dressed.

They both went downstairs for some breakfast. When they got downstairs Ron's mom was putting plates on the table.

"Morning dears," she said, "sit down and eat up, you'll be doing quite a bit of walking today."

Harry and Ron put lots of food on their plates and started eating. While they were eating Pidwidgeon and Hedwig flew into the kitchen carrying Harry and Ron's letters.

"Oh great our supply lists," Ron said.

"Just on time too," Harry said laughing. They opened their letters and started to read off the different things they would need.

"Well we need a lot of new books and bigger cauldrons," Harry said with a mouth full of food.

They finished up their breakfast and went upstairs to get their things. They came back downstairs with all their things. They went out into the living room to use the fire place.

Ron went first; he threw down his Floo powder and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley!" with a burst of green flames he vanished.

Harry took his trunk and Hedwig and did the same as Ron. In the next minute he was standing next to Ron in Diagon Alley.

"Okay Ron lets go get fitted for new robes and get you fitted for a Quidditch robe," Harry said as they walked to Madam Malkins Robe Shop. They went inside and saw all the different robes. When they turned a corner they saw Hermione.

"Hi there Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked up to her.

"Hey you two, I'm getting a longer robe," she said as she hugged the two.

They started talking as they walked over to the Quidditch robes. They picked one out for Ron and he left to get fitted for it.

"So how was your summer Mione?" asked Harry.

"It was great my parents took me to Paris and we went to a whole bunch of museums," she replied.

After they all got their new robes they all went to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. They had to get so many new books this year. After they got their books they left the shop and went to get some ice cream. When they had reached the shop they saw a girl talking on a cell phone. They had never seen this girl before.

"Why can't you just let me live my own life," they heard her say. Then they saw another girl come out and sit down next to her.

They saw her take the phone and say, "Zack this is an A, B conversation so why don't you C your way out of it." Then she hung up the phone.

Harry turned to his friends and said, "Let's go over there and introduce ourselves, maybe we can brighten their day."

They walked over to the table and the two girls were talking about the boy on the phone. When the gang reached the table the two girls looked up.

"Hi there my name is Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

The girls stood up and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Emily Smith and this is my sister Fiona Hermsdale," the first girl said. Harry couldn't stop staring at her. She had beautiful blonde hair and dazzling sapphire eyes.

"Hi, I prefer Fi," the other replied.

They shook all of their hands and the girls asked if they would like to sit with them. Ron went to sit down but tripped because he couldn't stop staring at Fi.

"Are you okay?" Fi asked.

"Uh huh," Ron replied trying not to look stupid.

"So, you two are sisters, why do you have different last names?" Hermione asked.

The girls started laughing and then Emily spoke up, "Well we say we are sisters because we were in foster care together since we were 4."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you two in foster care?" Harry asked.

"Well, my parents died and Fi's parents abandoned her," Emily replied.

Emily and Fi decided to tell them about their past because they could sense the curiosity.

They told them how Emily's parents were murdered by a crazy wizard. Then they said how Emily and Fi met in the foster home and became inseparable. They told them how a lonely old woman came to the home and took the girls together. The woman took them to a very expensive home and decided to teach them witchcraft from Fanny May's Academy for Witchcraft. She taught them enough to know to start their fourth year. They told them how they would have a huge Quidditch event with Weklen Academy of Wizardry, the boy's school.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with odd expressions on their faces. Hermione seemed very interested in an all girl's school, only because she would get a lot more studying done without worrying about boys. They continued by telling them how at the beginning of their fifth year the old woman died. She had left everything she owned to the girls in her will. So they told them that they decided to finish their fifth year and then they would sell everything and move to London. They told them that they sold her estate for 2.5 million dollars and moved. They bought a new house in London and were accepted to Hogwarts.

"And that's our story," Fi said.

"Wow, two separate schools, I don't think I could survive without girls," Ron said. They all started laughing.

"Oh, hey, this might sound weird. But, are there any vampires at Hogwarts?" Emily asked. Harry looked puzzled and said.

"I don't think so," Harry replied.

"Well Fi, I guess we'll have to come prepared just in case," Emily stated and Fi nodded her head.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked very confused. Emily explained how she is the Chosen One. She told them that it means she is the one girl in the world with the strength to fight all the vampires and demons in all the world. Fi piped in and told them how she fights by Em's side and they were called The Unstoppable Duo at their old school.

"So do you guys have all your supplies?" Hermione asked.

"No we need some help with all the things we need," Fi replied.

The gang took the girls to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Then they took them to get fitted for robes. After that they went to Olivander's Wand shop to get their wands. They needed wands because at their old school they learned to use magic without the use of wands.

"Thanks guys for helping us, now it says we need an owl, cat, or toad," Fi said as she looked over her list.

They took them to get their pets. Fi picked out a gray cat and named it Marwen. Emily picked out a beautiful barn owl and named her Dierdra. They walked out of the shop and Ron asked Fi why she didn't get an owl just for post.

"I don't need one, we have our own owls at home along with a whole bunch of other pets," Fi answered.

"Then why did you get one Em?" asked Hermione.

"Because she was cute so I bought her," she replied.

Since they were finished getting all of their stuff Harry led the way to the Leaky Cauldron. They all went there and spent the night. Ron and Harry shared a room and the three girls shared a room.

"So Ron, what do you think of Em?" Harry asked as he got into his bed.

"She's alright, but what about Fi. She is so pretty I mean wow," he was in a daze so Harry threw a pillow at his face.

"So I take it you like Fi, what about Mione?"

"I think I'm in love with Fi Harry."

"Well I think I'm in love with Emily. She's so beautiful and really nice. I think she's the one." On that note Harry turned out the light and they went to bed.

Meanwhile in the girl's room…

"So Mione is Harry single?" Em asked.

"Yeah he's never gone out with anyone. Why, do you like him?," asked Mione.

"Yeah, I think I do," Emily replied.

"What about Ron, I think he's cute," Fi said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, he is also single," Hermione sighed.

The girls continued talking about the boys for a while longer. Emily said how she would like to get to know Harry better then see if he'll ask her out. Fi said that she was going to ask Ron out in a week. She says she doesn't want to wait to long or he might be taken. Then they finally went to bed. They had to wake up early the next morning to catch the Hogwarts express.


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3 **

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express **

"Hey you two, it's time to get up. We don't want to miss the train," Hermione said as Emily looked at the clock.

"Mione, it's 7:00 in the morning," she said as she rolled back over.

"Yes and if we want to get to the station on time we have to get up," Hermione stated.

Emily and Fiona got up and got dressed. When they had all their things they went downstairs for some breakfast. When they got to the bar of the Leaky Cauldron they saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table saving them three seats.

"Morning girls," Harry said as the girls sat at the table.

"Morning Harry," Emily said with a smile. When she smiled at him Harry could feel his heart melt.

"Morning Ron," Fi said, and Ron was speech less. He mumbled something that sounded like morning but she couldn't make it out. Hermione was trying not to laugh at the two boys with dazed looks on their faces.

"So boys, are you all packed and ready for school?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

"Yep we're all set," Harry replied. They finished up their breakfast and it was about 8:00.

"Well we still have some time to kill before we have to go to the train station, I think we should go shopping," Emily said to Fi.

"What do you need, we found you all of your things at Diagon Alley," Harry was very puzzled.

Emily and Fi looked at each other and laughed and then at the same time they said,

"We need to shop for clothes, not magic supplies."

Hermione was confused she said, "Why do you need clothes, you'll be wearing your uniforms all the time."

"What about weekends and vacations, we'll need them for that," Fi answered.

So they all went out to do some shopping. Emily came out of a dressing room wearing a hot pink halter and blue hip hugger jeans.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Absolutely fab Em," Fi replied.

Harry couldn't stop staring at her; she looked absolutely stunning in everything she tried on.

Fi stepped out of the dressing room; she was wearing a light green tank top a green plaid skirt and high combat boots. Ron's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Ron, close your mouth, you're drooling," Harry said.

"Oh Fi, you look so hot right now it's not even funny," Emily said giving Fi a high five.

"Thank you darling, alright I think we should take our things and check out, because it's almost 9:00." Em and Fi went to the register and checked out all their things.

They all left the shop and headed out to the train station. They reached the station and put all their things on their carts.

"Okay, on to platform…9 ¾," Emily said puzzled.

"Don't worry we'll show you," Harry said. They walked through the station and stopped

at platform 9.

"Okay now what do we do?" Fi asked.

"You're going to run right through the wall between platforms 9 and 10," Ron said.

Em and Fi looked at each other and said at the same time, "Are you serious?"

Ron, Harry, and Mione all nodded their heads yes. Emily looked at the wall and then looked at Harry. Then she looked at Fi, "Would you like to go first?"

"No thanks you can go," said Fi.

Em took a deep breath and ran at the wall. All of a sudden she was in front of a huge train. She made it and now she had to wait for her friends. One by one they all came through. They all put their things in the luggage compartment and went to find a seat. They found an empty car and they all sat in it.

While they were talking they heard the tune of the Mexican hat dance.

"What is that sound?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Oh my god, that sounds like... my...cell...phone." Emily stood up and reached for it.

When she reached her shirt hiked up and Harry noticed that Emily had a lightning bolt scar on her waist. Emily found her phone and on the caller id it said "Zack". She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" an angry voice said.

"Zack, I'm on the Hogwarts Express."

"Why, I thought I told you not to go there!" Zack exclaimed on the other side of the phone.

Fi grabbed the phone, "Listen Zack, she's told you over and over. There is nothing between you two anymore. Leave her alone and stop calling!"

Em took the phone back, "It's true Zack, it's over. I don't want to see you anymore. Stop calling me."

"What do you mean over? It's not over until I say it's over. And don't think I won't know what you're up to while your there. I'll be able to know everything you are up to because of my new friend," he explained harshly.

"What do you mean 'New Friend' who is it?" she was very concerned.

"His name is Malfoy and he'll be watching over you for me," on that note he hung up and Emily was really nervous.

"What did he say to you?" Fi asked. She never liked Zack.

"He said he made a new friend named Malfoy and he'll be watching over me."

"Malfoy!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emily said.

The three looked at her and said at the same time, "Yes it is."

Emily leaned back in her seat and put her hand on her head.

"I have such a migraine," Emily complained.

Fi laid Emily's on her lap and massaged her head.

Harry leaned forward, "I don't mean to pry but, where did you get that scar on your waist?"

Emily sat up and said, "Oh, that crazy wizard that killed my parents gave it to me."

Harry looked at Ron then he looked back at Emily and said, "Do you know what the wizard's name was?"

She replied, "Um… it… I think it started with a V."

Harry brushed aside the hair from his forehead, "I have the same scar and the wizard's name is Voldemort."

Emily looked at Harry's scar and then at her own. She couldn't believe her eyes; she thought she was the only person with a scar like that. She snapped out of her trance and said, "Are your parents dead too?"

He nodded his head yes, and looked down at his feet. She stood up and went over to Harry. Ron moved to her seat and Emily gave Harry a hug.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," she whispered in his ear.

After that a woman with a trolley cart came by and asked if they wanted anything. They all bought a couple of things. Emily and Fi didn't buy anything because everything had such strange names.

"Here try this," Harry said and handed Emily a Bertie Bots every flavor bean. She put it in her mouth and it tasted just like a toasted marshmallow.

"Oh my god, that is so good," she said.

He smiled and told her that there were many disgusting flavors as well. She said she was glad she got a good flavor and not a nasty one. They all changed into their robes. When Emily and Fi came back Hermione noticed the two didn't have a house symbol on their robes.

"What house are you two in?" Hermione asked and they said they didn't know.

"We were in The Unicorn Hut at our old school," Fi said.

"Well we have different houses at Hogwarts, they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," Hermione explained.

The train came to a stop and they all got off. When they got out of their car they saw Hagrid calling all the first years to the boats.

"Hi there Hagrid," Harry said as they came up to him.

"Hello there Harry who are new friends?" Hagrid asked.

Harry turned to Emily and Fi and introduced them, "This is Emily Smith and Fiona Hermsdale."

"Oh hello there, you must be the transfer students; you'll come with the first years on the boats." He took the two girls to the boats and Harry and his friends got into a carriage to bring them to the castle.

The girls shared a boat with Hagrid and they saw the castle and had dazed expressions on their faces. They had never seen such a beautiful place before. When they reached the castle they got out of the boat and walked inside.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 4 **

**The Sorting Hat **

Emily and Fi followed the group of first years up a staircase. When they reached the top they saw a woman with a tall witch's hat on.

The woman saw the girls and said, "You two will be sorted first so, come up front please."

The girls walked up to the front of the group and the two giant doors opened. The woman led the group into the Great Hall. They walked up a long aisle till they reached a stool with an old hat on top of it.

The woman took out a roll of parchment and said, "Before we sort out first years, we have two transfer students that need to be sorted, Emily Smith will you please come forward."

Emily walked to the stool and the woman placed the hat on her head. She could feel the hat moving on top of her head.

Then it started to speak, "Where should I put you, you are very smart and brave," he continued saying all the great things about her.

She started to whisper to herself, "Please put me in Gryffindor."

The hat stopped and said, "Alright then, GRYIFFINDOR!" Emily was relieved and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Fiona Hermsdale, please come forward," Professor McGonagall exclaimed and Fi went up and the woman placed the hat on her head.

"Well I can tell you are a friend of Miss Smith, you two work well together, I know where to put you, GRYIFFINDOR!" Fi was relieved as well and went to the table and sat next to Ron.

The Professor McGonagall continued with her list. When the last student was sorted, a man with a long white beard stood up.

"Welcome back all of you, now I can see you are all hungry so, let the feast begin." After he said that, food appeared on the table.

While they were eating Emily asked who the woman was that sorted them. Harry told her that that was Professor McGonagall and the old man was Professor Dumbledore. After the feast they all went up to their houses. Harry led Em, Fi, Ron, and Hermione to the Gryffindor house. When they got there Emily noticed a painting of a fat lady in a pink gown. Emily was very confused, so was Fi.

"Um Harry, how do we get in?" Emily questioned.

Harry laughed and told them that the room was behind it so they need to use a password to get in.

So he turned to the lady and she said, "Password please."

Harry looked at her and said, "Dragon scales."

Right after he said that the portrait swung forward. The group walked inside and they were in the common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, you can do homework here or just hangout," Harry told Emily and Fi.

The girls looked around and saw two squishy chairs and a big squishy couch. All the furnishings were a maroon color and there was a blazing fire in the fireplace.

After taking a look around the common room Hermione took the girls up to their dormitory. When the girls got up there they saw that all their stuff was already up there. They unpacked their things and got ready for bed. All of a sudden Emily's owl flew in the girls' window. It had a roll of parchment on its leg.

"What have you got there?" she asked the bird as she unrolled the parchment.

It was a letter from Zack,

_Emily,_

_I'm down by the lake. Come and see me, I want to talk to you NOW! Come alone if you know what's good for you._

_Zack_

She had a look of terror on her face.

"What is it Emily what's wrong?" Fi asked as she grabbed the letter.

"That little, Emily you can't go out there, especially by yourself, you're too weak right now."

She was right, Emily was almost at her weakest and Zack knew this as well.

"Okay, I'm confused," Hermione said looking strangely at Fi.

"Oh, sorry. There is an ancient prophecy that says during the four days before her 16th birthday she will become very weak and on the day of her birthday she will be at her weakest and something will come to fight her. If she can defeat whatever monster comes her way, she will become more powerful than ever," Fi explained.

Now Hermione understood why she couldn't go. Emily changed back into her clothes and went downstairs to the common room.

Fi followed her and so did Hermione. Harry and Ron were still in the common room and they saw Emily coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked when she reached the portrait door.

"Zack is by the lake and I have to see him." She started out the door and Fi grabbed her arm.

"You're not going alone, I don't care what his letter said, and I'm coming with you."

Harry stood up and walked to her, "I'm coming too; I don't want anything to happen to the only person who has so much in common with me."

Fi and Harry took her arms and they walked out the door.

Ron and Hermione stood in the common room and watched them go. "You think we should follow them?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I suppose we should just incase there's real trouble," Hermione answered.

The two ran out the door and followed Emily. They made it outside without getting caught, and when they reached the lake Zack was sitting on a bench. He looked up at Emily and rose to his feet.

"I thought I told you to come alone," he said looking at Fi and the others.

"We came to protect her from you," Fi said coldly.

"So, what do you want, I'm not going anywhere with you so you can just for get it," Emily said staring deep into his hazel eyes.

"Well then, if you don't want to be with me, I don't want you to be with anyone," he said that with a cruel smile on his face.

He reached in his pocket and before they could get away, he stabbed Emily in the stomach. Then he disappeared and Emily fell to the ground. All her friends were in shock.

Harry quickly picked her up and ran back to the castle.

"Where are you taking her?" Fi was in a terrible panic.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing, she's losing a lot of blood, we have to hurry or she'll die!" Harry shouted.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was still awake. She saw Harry then she saw Emily and a trail of blood.

"Oh my good gracious, what happened?" she asked as she ran to Harry.

"Some how her old boyfriend got here and stabbed her," Harry replied. Madam Pomfrey hurried to a bed and had him lie her down.

Emily was still breathing but it was very shallow. Then she said something, she looked at Fi and said, "Fi… I'm sorry…I shouldn't …I was stupid."

"You stop that. None of knew he would do something like this. You're going to be fine, do you hear me?!" Fi was starting to cry.

Emily's body went limp. The bleeding wasn't stopping. Harry was in shock, Ron was trying to console Fiona. Madame Pomfrey ran off to get Dumbledore and a few other professors. Emily was going downhill, and going fast.


	5. The Miracle

**Chapter 5 **

**The Miracle **

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came running into the hospital.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Smith was stabbed by a young man by the lake," she replied.

"Severus, the potion please" Dumbledore requested.

Snape took out a small vile from his robes and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened the vile and poured the potion into Emily's mouth. It worked instantly. The wound was completely healed. However, because Emily had lost so much blood she remained unconscious.

"Miss Smith is going to need a lot of rest. The potion will help heal her, but it may take a while longer" Dumbledore to Harry.

Harry nodded and stared at Emily. She was so pale and she looked so helpless.

"Emily, you have to get better. I don't know what I'll do without you," Fi sobbed into Ron's chest, "You have to make it to your 16th birthday."

"What is going to happen on her birthday?" Dumbledore asked.

"Emily is the Chosen One; she is the one girl in the world who will fight the vampires, demons, and all other evils of the world. On her 16th birthday a terrible evil will come forth and if she can't destroy it, it will destroy her. And on that day she will be at her weakest." Fi continued explaining and told them that at exactly midnight on that day she will be her strongest ever, if she lives.

The teachers couldn't believe their ears. Then she decided to tell them about how Emily's cell phone was working in the Hogwarts area. She handed Dumbledore the phone and he looked at it carefully.

Then he opened the part where the battery is and he saw a tiny chip. "There is magic on this chip and there is no way for me to remove it," Dumbledore closed it up and gave it back to Fi.

Harry sat on the bed right next to Emily. He put his hand on her face and kissed her forehead. When he kissed her, his scar started to glow a blue color.

"Harry, your scar is glowing," Hermione said in a surprised tone.

Harry looked in a mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. Then it stopped, he wondered if it was because he kissed Emily, but he wasn't sure. Everyone left and Madam Pomfrey blew out all the candles and left Emily to rest.

The next morning Emily woke up. She was incredibly weak. She could barely move her body.

"Dear, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey questioned sweetly.

She walked to the side of Emily's bed. On the bedside table she put a glass of water, pumpkin juice and a muffin. She wasn't able to sit up on her own. Madame Pomfrey helped her up and helped her eat her breakfast.

She finished eating and leaned back on her pillow. Just as Madame Pomfrey walked away Harry walked in.

"Good morning, I'm so happy you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

She sat up "I feel much better than last night," she said with a sweet smile. Harry could feel his heart melt again when she smiled at him.

Harry told her how his scar started to glow when he kissed her on the head last night. She looked at him strangely.

Then she said, "Dare to do it again."

She leaned toward Harry and her lips met his.

He returned the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a long passionate kiss and then their lips parted. Emily had to stop because she felt woozy. She opened her eyes and saw his scar glowing and then she looked down and lifted up her shirt and her scar was glowing too.

"Maybe it means we're meant for each other," she said as she stared into his emerald eyes. She couldn't help but to kiss him again.

When her lips touched his again, she heard footsteps and parted from him quickly. She lay back in her pillow and Fi walked in the room.

"Emily you scared me so bad last night," she said frantically, "you are never going to see Zack again."

Fi sat next to Emily and she gave her a big hug.

"Fi I'm feeling much better. I'm sorry that I scared you," Emily said as she hugged Fiona tightly, "But I do feel like I can get up."

She got to her feet, but she wasn't as strong as she thought. She fell back onto the bed and she blacked out. When she came to and opened her eyes Fi and Harry were looking down at her.

"Okay, well maybe I'm not that strong," She said sitting up.

Fi looked at her watch, "Oh shoot, I gotta go to second period. I'll come and see you during lunch."

She left the room and Harry sat back down.

"I have a free period now; I'll stay with you, if you want," Harry suggested.

Emily nodded and smiled, she liked being with Harry.

Madam Pomfrey walked in to check on Emily. "Alright dear, how are you feeling?"

"Well I can't get up without falling over and blacking out," Emily replied.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well, if you really want to go to class you can use a wheelchair."

"I really do want to go to class. I really don't want to miss my first day of classes," Emily replied.

"Very well, I'll be right back," Madame Pomfrey went off to fetch a wheelchair.

"I'll push you around," Harry suggested.

Emily smiled, "That that would be great."

When the nurse came back Harry helped Emily out of bed and into the wheelchair. They left the hospital to go to the Great Hall for lunch. While they were going down a corridor they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They stopped in front of Emily.

"Looks like Zack wasn't very successful in killing you," Malfoy snickered.

Harry was furious, "You gave him that idea didn't you."

Malfoy had a cruel smile on his face and he just nodded his head. Harry was so mad, but before he could do anything Emily gathered up all her strength and stood up. Before Harry could tell her to sit down she balled her fist and punched Draco in the nose. Draco fell backward into Crabbe and Goyle and Emily collapsed into her wheelchair. Harry made sure she was okay and quickly took her to the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle took Malfoy to the hospital wing. When they reached the Great Hall lunch hadn't started yet, so they went to the table and Harry helped Emily into a seat.

When they got settled in they saw Ron, Fi, and Hermione walk in. Ron and Fi sat next to each other and Hermione sat across from Emily. When everyone had arrived in the Great Hall the food appeared on the table. They started putting food on their plates and Harry made Emily a plate. He started to feed her and Hermione and Fi started to giggle.

Ron stopped them and said, "So today's the first Quidditch match of the season, are you ready?"

Harry looked at Ron with a surprised expression and said, "Oh my god Ron, I forgot about it."

Harry was really nervous, he had been practicing but, now he had to impress Emily. He didn't want to get hurt, like the many times before. He snapped out of his thoughts when Ron waved his hand in front of his face.

"Harry, you there, come on let's go warm up before the match," Ron got up and headed to the door.

Before Harry got up Emily kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck, I'll see you later."

Harry smiled and left the Great Hall with Ron. Emily continued eating and Fi and Hermione were staring at her.

"What, your looking at me like I did something wrong," she yelled at the two.

"You two are awfully close," Fi said with a smile on her face.

"Harry has been taking care of me, that's all," she paused, "and I think we have a connection because of our scars."

She had a smile on her face that just wouldn't go away.

"I think you're in love Emily," Hermione said.

"I think you're right Mione, I can't stop thinking about him. When he's away from me I miss him terribly, I can't wait to see him at the match," Emily said to Fi and Hermione.

The girls finished up their lunch and Fi helped Emily into her wheelchair. Then they all went to get seats for the match.


	6. The Big Quidditch Match

**Chapter 6 **

**The Big Quidditch Match **

Hermione and Fi helped Emily up a tall tower to sit and watch Harry and Ron play. Everyone was there and ready for the first match of the season. Then they heard a voice on a loud speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today's match will be Slytherin vs. Gryiffindor. Here comes Madam Hooch, she's ready to start the game."

After the voice finished Madam Hooch released the bludgers, and followed by them was the golden snitch. Then she threw the quaffle into the air and the game began. Emily saw Harry and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Harry looked into the stands and his eyes met hers, he waved and she waved back. Harry turned his head back and started to look for the snitch. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco hovering next to him.

He had a bandage over his nose and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You think it's funny Potter, well you'll get yours and so will your girlfriend!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry was so mad but, he saw the snitch and he was off. Draco was close behind him. Harry was almost in reach of the snitch. Draco grabbed a bludger bat and he hit a bludger and aimed it to hit Harry. When Harry grabbed the snitch the blugder hit him in the head. Harry fell off his broom from 10 ft in the air. Emily stood up and took a flute out of her pocket.

She played four notes. All of a sudden a white horse came flying down from the sky. It reached Emily and she hopped on it. She flew down to Harry and hopped off the horse. With all the strength she had she ran to Harry and fell to the ground. She put his head in her lap and she grabbed his hand to check his pulse. When she took his hand, the golden snitch fell out.

Then she heard, "Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryiffindor wins!" She didn't pay attention, he still had a pulse but he was unconscious.

Madam Pomfrey and two other teachers came running on to the field with a stretcher.

They picked Harry up and brought him to the hospital wing. Emily couldn't get up she used all her strength to help Harry. Because she was so weak she blacked out again. When she woke up, she was back in the hospital wing. She turned her head to one side and saw Harry in the bed next to her. She sat up and got a head rush, so she lied back down. She looked back at Harry, he looked so helpless, and she couldn't do anything because she was so helpless.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Ron, Fi, and Hermione were having dinner.

"I'm going to visit Emily after dinner," Fi told Ron and Hermione.

"That's a good idea, we'll visit Harry as well, I hope he's alright," Hermione said.

So as planned they all headed to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry and Emily. When they got there Emily was reading and they thought Harry was sleeping.

"Hey girlfriend, how are you?" Fi asked as she walked to Emily.

"I'm fine, but Harry's not," she looked at Harry, he still hadn't woken up.

"He's sleeping right," Ron was a little nervous.

"He hasn't woken up since this afternoon," Emily replied.

Emily was really upset, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Emily got up and sat next to Harry, she held his hand and another tear fell and landed on Harry's scar. All of a sudden Ron, Hermione, and Fi saw Harry start to open his eyes. Emily opened her eyes and to her surprise she was staring into Harry's incredible emerald eyes.

"What happened, did we win? Did I catch the snitch? Emily, why are you crying?" Harry was so confused. Emily hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry, Draco hit you in the head with a blugder and you did catch the snitch. I was crying because I didn't think you'd ever wake up," Emily explained frantically.

She sat back on her bed and dried her tears.

Harry sat up and looked at Emily, "Emily are you okay, you still look very pale."

Emily stared into Harry's eyes, "I'm okay Harry, I'm still a little weak, but I'm fine."

Harry rubbed his head and felt a big lump, he squinted, and it was still tender and painful.

"Harry you scared us so bad, I thought you were dead," Ron said to break the silence.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and saw Harry sitting up.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling, you look well."

"I'm much better thank you," he replied.

"If you're feeling better you may return to your house," Madame Pomfrey explained.

"What about Emily can we take her back, we have her wheelchair," Fi wanted Emily to come back; she missed not having someone to talk to.

"Well, I suppose, but she has to go straight to bed," on that note the nurse left and they helped Emily into her wheelchair.

Fi pushed Emily out of the hospital wing and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her.

When they got to the Portrait door Ron said "wisteria blossoms."

The door swung open and they all entered the common room. Fi helped Emily to the couch and she sat down. She was wiped out and she hadn't done anything. Harry sat next her and put his arm around her. Fi was getting tired of Harry being around Emily so much. She understood that they were in love but Em was her best friend.

Hermione went up to bed and Harry helped Emily to her room. Fi decided this was her chance to ask Ron out. Ron was sitting in a chair just staring at the fire. She went and sat in the chair across from Ron.

"Ron, I know we've kind of just met, but I really like you," Fi said and smiled.

Ron blushed, he felt the same way but he didn't know what to say.

So Fi continued, "Ron, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ron was speechless so he just smiled and nodded. Fi went over to Ron and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she said goodnight and they both went up to bed.

When Ron got to his room he still had a smile on his face.

"You look happy," Harry said when he saw Ron.

"Fi just asked to be my girlfriend, Harry, I have a girlfriend."

Ron was so happy when he got into bed he couldn't sleep.

"Ron, go to sleep," he heard Seamus say.

So Ron closed hi eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile in the girl's room Fi was getting ready for bed.

"Emily I did it, I asked Ron to me my boyfriend."

Emily sat up and said, "And what did he say?"

"He said yes, can you believe it, I'm Ron Weasly's girlfriend."

Fi was really excited but she knew Emily was tired so she got into bed and said goodnight and they went to sleep.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Emily woke up and she felt like she had been sleeping for days. She sat up and she was the only person in the girl's dorm. She got out of bed and went down to the common room. She didn't fall over but she was still a little weak. When she got to the common room Fi, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all there. Emily held onto the staircase but her knees buckled and she fell down the last three steps. Harry shot out of his seat and ran to her.

"Emily, are you okay?" Harry shouted as he ran to her side.

He helped her to her feet and to a chair.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied, she felt so stupid.

Harry went back to the table and continued to do his homework. He had a potions essay do on Monday and a Transfiguration paper do on Wednesday. When he started to write his essay, he couldn't help but to look at Emily. She was so helpless; he couldn't imagine her being super strong. Then he looked over at Ron, he looked so happy with Fi.

Then he looked over at Hermione, she was all alone reading. He felt kind of bad because she didn't get Ron. He never told Ron this but, Hermione liked him. She told him last year, but she said not to tell Ron. He looked back at Emily and she was sleeping in the chair.

"Emily, maybe you should go back to bed," Fi said and Emily shook herself awake.

"No, I've been sleeping forever, I need to do something," Emily protested.

Fi stood up and went over to Emily, "And what are you going to do, you have no strength, you can't even walk."

Harry stood up and said, "I'll take you outside, if you'd like to go for a walk."

Harry felt that this was his chance to ask Emily out and to make their relationship official.


	7. Love is in the air

**Chapter 7 **

**Love is in the air **

Harry went and got Emily's wheelchair and Fi helped her up.

"Here you go Emily," Harry brought the wheelchair over to her.

"No, will you just take my arm, I have to use my legs," she reached out her arm and Harry took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

With her other hand she held his hand that was around her waist. They walked out of the portrait door together side by side.

"Do you think it's a little obvious he likes her as much as she likes him," Hermione said to Ron and Fi.

Fi sat on Ron's lap and said, "He's taking my best friend away from me."

"No he's not, he's just in love with her, you'll always be her best friend," Ron said with a smile.

Harry and Emily walked outside towards the lake. As they were walking they saw Hagrid outside his cabin.

"Let's go say hello to Hagrid," Harry suggested.

So the two lovebirds walked over to Hagrid.

"Why hello there Harry, and Miss Emily," Hagrid said with a big smile.

"Hello Hagrid and how are you?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I'm doing just fine, Emily you're looking better," Hagrid answered.

"I feel much better too," Emily replied.

After they spoke to Hagrid they went to the bench by the lake. Harry sat Emily down and then himself down.

"Emily can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Emily looked at him and said, "Shoot."

"Well, I've been thinking, I like you a lot. And with the whole glowing scar thing I really think we're meant for each other. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry blushed after he asked this.

"Harry, I would be honored to be your girlfriend," Emily answered and she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

They sat by the lake for awhile and talked about their parents. Harry told her that he was just a baby when they died and he couldn't remember much about his parents. She told him that she was 3 when her parents were killed. She started to cry, just thinking about how he murdered her parents brought back terrible memories. Harry held her and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I miss them so much, some mornings I wake up looking for them and then I remember that they are gone," she said and Harry held her tightly.

"You have me now and nothing will ever happen to you," he told her and kissed the top of her head.

Harry and Emily sat in each others arms and watched the sunset. It was beautiful; colors of pink and gold filled then sky. Harry helped Emily up and they walked back to the common room.

When they got into the common room there were three large birds sitting on the table.

"What are you three doing here it's way past your bedtimes," Emily said and Harry looked at her strangely.

He walked her to the table and she sat down at one of the red squishy chairs. The large red bird flew to her and landed on her arm.

"Harry I would like you to meet Wolfgang, he is a red macaw, this is Amadeus, he is an African grey , and this is Mozart, he is a Moluccan cockatoo," Emily introduced her birds.

Harry sat next to her and Amadeus flew onto his arm.

"Hello," the bird said. Harry laughed he had never seen birds like these.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw Ron and Fi come downstairs. Ron saw the birds and stopped in his tracks.

"Who and what are those?" He asked a little frightened.

"These are Emily's birds, they are parrots," Harry said.

Fi came over to Emily and started to pet Mozart on his head.

"How did they get here," she asked.

"We missed you guys, so we flew here," Amadeus replied.

Ron jumped, "They can talk!?"

Fi and Emily nodded, "They are highly intelligent birds," Fi told him.

Emily told the birds that they had to get home because Jenkins might start to worry.

"Who is Jenkins," Harry asked.

"He is our butler and he also takes care of all the animals when we go away," Emily replied.

The birds said goodbye and flew out the window. Fi got up and sat on Ron's lap. Then Fi started to kiss Ron on the lips. Ron returned the kiss and before they knew it they were making out. Harry started to laugh and Ron stopped for a minute and said, "Shut up Harry."

Then he started kissing Fi again. Emily got up and sat next to Harry. She stared into his eyes and started kissing him. Hermione walked into the common room, she just came back from the library.

"Oh my god you guys, get a room," she said in a disgusted tone.

Ron looked up and said, "Not a bad idea."

Hermione huffed and went up to the girls' dorm. Ron looked over at Harry, he was still kissing Emily.

"When do they come up for air," Ron laughed.

They heard Ron and stopped kissing, "Ron you were kissing Fi just as much," Harry said.

Harry took off his robe; he forgot to take it off after he got back to the common room.

"I need to change into my sweats, Fi will you help me up to our room?" Emily asked softly.

Fi helped Emily up and they went up to their room. Harry and Ron started talking, and they heard the Mexican hat dance.

"Isn't that Emily's cell phone?" Ron asked looking around the room.

Harry found it and the caller id said 'Zack'.

"Ron, it's Zack, should I pick it up?" Harry asked and Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

So, Harry picked up the cell phone, "Hello?" Harry said quietly.

The voice on the phone sounded angry and confused, "Who is this?" Zack asked.

"This Harry Potter, I'm Emily's boyfriend," Harry replied.

"You're the who and the what now?" Zack was really mad now.

"I'm Emily's boyfriend," Harry repeated.

"I can't believe this, we've been going out for two years and she thinks she can just dump me!" Zack yelled into the phone.

Harry told Zack never to call again and if he came anywhere near her he would be in big trouble. Zack hung up and so did Harry, then Emily and Fi came back down. Harry decided not to tell her about the phone call, he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"That's better, I'm much more comfortable now," she said as she snuggled next to Harry.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked at the fire. Fi snuggled with Ron, but they couldn't contain themselves and they started making out again. Emily looked up into Harry's eyes; they flickered from the light of the fire.

"Harry, promise me that when it comes time to fight the horrible thing that is coming, you'll help me and Fi," she stared into his eyes and Harry said he would do anything to keep her safe.

She kissed his lips gently and he returned it. They all finally went up to their separate rooms to go to bed.


	8. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 8 **

**Birthday Surprise **

It was Saturday morning, Harry came down to the common room and saw Fi and Ron setting up the table with plates and breakfast.

"Morning Harry, we're setting up Emily's birthday breakfast," Fi said with a smile.

"Hang on I have to go get her present," Harry ran back up to his room and got a small box from his night table.

When he came back down Hermione was coming down with her present.

"Okay, I'm going to go wake up Emily and you guys are going to surprise her," Fi told the three.

Fi went upstairs and walked into the girls' room. She walked to Emily's bed and shook her arm a little.

"Emily wake up, there's something downstairs," Fi said in a panicked tone to scar Emily out of bed.

Emily sat up and said, "What is it?! Is it a demon, lets go!!"

She held on to Fi and they ran downstairs. When they got there Emily saw the table and then she heard "SURPRISE!!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shouted.

Emily started to laugh and blush, she was so excited. She never had a surprise party before.

"Oh my god, you guys, this is so great," she said and hugged Fi.

Fi brought her to the table and she sat down. They all sat down to chocolate chip pancakes, fruit salad, and different drinks. When they finished their breakfast, Fi gave Emily a present. Emily unwrapped the long box, and then she opened it. Inside was a silver dagger with 'Emily and Fi Friends Forever' engraved on the blade.

"Thank you Fi, it's wonderful," she said and gave her a big hug.

Next, Ron handed her a present. She opened up and it was a bottle of perfume, "Thanks Ron, it smells really nice."

Hermione handed Emily her present and it was really heavy. She unwrapped it and it was a book on protection spells.

"Wow, this is great, thanks Mione."

'This could come in very handy when the big evil comes', Emily thought to herself.

Then Harry placed a small box wrapped in silver paper in front of her. He smiled and sat down next to her. She looked at him then she tore the paper off the tiny box. She opened the box, and inside was a silver necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Engraved on the back of the pendant was 'Love always Harry'.

"Harry it's beautiful, thank you so much," she said and he helped her put it on. "Zack never gave me anything like this."

She hugged and kissed Harry and thanked everyone for her gifts. Then Emily held her head, because it was her birthday she was losing all her strength. She lost her balance in her seat and fell over on Harry's lap. Harry lifted her up and put her on the couch.

"It…will be…coming soon," she said slowly.

Fi went to her room and when she came back she had a big black bag in her hand. She put it on the floor and opened it up. What she started to pull out surprised everyone. She took out a crossbow, an ax, wooden stakes, bottles of holy water, wooden crosses, and swords.

Harry stared at all the weapons, "What are those for?"

Fi looked at him and said, "We don't know what is coming to kill her, so we have to be prepared for battle."

Harry looked at Emily, she looked so helpless. There was no way she could fight. Fi also pulled out some clothes.

"Here," she said and handed some to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "these will help you be more flexible when you fight."

They all went upstairs and changed into the clothes. They came down and were in t-shirts and jeans. Fi took Emily's book on protection spells and flipped through the pages. Then she found a spell called 'Fuerza de UN Dios spell'.

"Hermione, I'm going to need your help with this spell, it will give Emily strength to fight." The book listed a chant and a potion needed for the spell.

Harry sat with Emily and stroked her head. She stared into his eyes and touched his face,

"Harry…I love… you," she said slowly.

Tears fell down her cheeks; she had a terrible feeling that she was going to die. She wished that she was never the Chosen One. Harry wiped her tears away and she held his hand. Fi and Hermione came back into the common room with all their ingredients. They started by putting wolf bane, eye of newt, one bay leaf, rosemary, and a vile of troll's blood into a cauldron. When it was finished they poured it into a cup and gave it to Harry. He sat Emily up and poured the potion into her mouth. Fi showed Emily the book and she had to read the chant.

She read out loud, "Strength of day, strength of night, give me strength, beyond my sight."

Emily began to glow and shake, her body floated into the air. Then it all stopped, Emily was standing and not moving.

"Em, are you okay?" Fi asked slowly.

Emily turned around and said, "Let's go kick some demon ass."

She grabbed an ax and told everyone to follow her. They walked out of the portrait and felt the ground shake, she looked at her friends and they ran down the stairs.

"Emily what is it, it can't be a vampire, it's 4:00 in the afternoon," Fi shouted as they ran.

"It's some kind of demon, and it's probably a big one. So everyone be ready," Emily stated and they all ran out of the castle.


	9. The Unexpected

Chapter 9  
  
The Unexpected  
  
  
  
They reached the main corridor and kids were holding onto the walls because of the quaking ground. The gang made their way outside, looking for whatever evil was coming. When they finally got outside the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"Where is it, anybody see anything?" Emily asked looking around the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a mound of soil rising a few feet away from Hagrid's cabin.   
  
"There it is, everyone has a weapon right," Emily shouted.   
  
They all nodded and Ron started whimpering. Then a huge demon shot out of the ground. It was big with razor sharp nails and fierce orange eyes.   
  
"Oh my god, guys that's a Lasher Demon, they have razor sharp nails and a tongue like a whip. If it scratches you with its nails its poison will flow into your bloodstream," Fi told the gang.   
  
"Oh how pleasant, I'm so glad I decided to help all of you," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Fi, do you know how to kill the damn thing," Emily asked.   
  
"Yeah, you have to chop his head off," she replied.  
  
"How lovely, I always wanted to decapitate a demon," Hermione said turning her head to the ground.   
  
Emily took her ax and Fi took her sword, they stood next to each other and Fi said, "You ready?" Emily looked her in the eye and said  
  
"Let's go kill us a demon."   
  
The two girls raced to the horrible demon with their weapons ready. Harry followed, even though he didn't know how to fight demons he wanted Emily and Fi to live. Ron followed, only because he loved Fi and he didn't want to lose his best friend. Emily spun around twirling her ax, before she could hit the demon he lashed his tongue out.  
  
She ducked and hit his leg with the ax. Fi came from behind and stabbed the demon. It turned to Fi and with his rope like tongue he took her sword and threw it. Then he grabbed Fi and threw her.  
  
"NO!!!" Emily shouted and started swinging her ax at the demon.   
  
The demon ran at her and he slashed her arm with his nail. Emily dropped her ax; she held her arm and fell to the ground. Harry ran to her, "Emily, speak to me," he lifted her head.   
  
"The poison, it's taking my strength, you have to kill the demon."  
  
He looked up and the demon was running towards him. He went to grab the ax, but it was gone. Then he heard, "AHHHH, Grrrrrr," he turned and saw the decapitated demon and holding the ax was, Hermione.   
  
She dropped the ax and ran over to Harry. He looked at her strangely, "Good job Hermione, I never thought I'd see you do that."  
  
Ron was walking over to them with Fi on his arm. "Emily," Fi said, "Emily get up, the demon is dead."   
  
Then she saw the gash in her arm.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry we have to get to the hospital wing now!!"   
  
He picked her up and they all ran to the hospital wing.   
  
"I'll be right back, Ron follow me," Fi said and ran toward the Gryiffindor common room.  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing. They got there and Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were all there. They saw Emily's cut and Dumbledore asked, "What has happened to Miss Smith?"   
  
Harry explained about the Lasher demon and how it cut her and its poison entered her body. He put her on a bed and Fi and Ron rushed inside with a big bag.  
  
"We have to find out how long before she dies and what the antidote is," Fi said handing everyone a book, even the teachers.   
  
They all looked through the books and Ron finally said something. "Hey, I think I found it," he said looking at Fi, "it says here that anyone who comes in contact with the demons poison will have four hours to live."   
  
Harry realizes it has been almost two hours since she was cut.   
  
"Okay, now we have to find the antidote," Hermione said.   
  
Ron skimmed through the book and shouted, "Here it is, to cure a person from the Lasher Demon's poison you must brew together Dragon's blood for strength, a young unicorn hair for purity, and one phoenix feather for life."  
  
He looked up and Professor Dumbledore said, "Serveus, help Miss Granger and Miss Hermsdale with this potion please, we must cure Miss Smith, our lives depend on her."   
  
Professor Snape led the two girls to the dungeon and Madam Pomfrey cleaned up Emily's arm.  
  
  
  
"Harry," Emily started to say, "thank you for helping us, even though you didn't do much, I'm still glad you came. And Ron, thank you as well, I know you really didn't want to come."   
  
She smiled at both of them and then she saw Fi and Mione come back with Snape. "Alright Em, drink this and you will be cured."   
  
Fi handed her a goblet and Emily drank the potion. She made a face and said, "Oh dear god, I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
Then they watched her and the gash was gone and she was no longer pale. She stood up and said, "Okay, now let's see how strong I am."   
  
She straightened up and then started to run, she leapt into the air and did a double handspring. She landed on her feet and turned to Fi, she said, "Guess what Fi, I'm back." Fi ran to her and hugged her. 


	10. Zack’s Return

Chapter 10  
  
Zack's Return  
  
Emily woke up early the next morning, she almost forgot about Fi's birthday. She went downstairs and began to make an ice-cream cake. When she had finished the cake she took out a book and some material of different shades of green. She started to make Fi a ball gown using the magic she was taught at her old school. While she was making it Harry and Ron came downstairs. They saw her waving her arms around and they gave each other odd expressions. "Emily, what are you doing?"   
  
Harry asked and came up behind her. "I'm making a dress for Fi, it's her birthday today," she replied. Ron looked up, "That's right; I have a present for her upstairs. I'll be right back."   
  
Harry was upset; he didn't get Fi anything for her birthday. He really wanted to get on her good side so that she would be his friend.  
  
"Em, I didn't get her anything," he said sadly.   
  
She looked at him with a smile, "I kind of thought you would, so I made this dagger necklace to match the dress, you can give it to her."   
  
Harry was relieved, he loved Emily so much. She was just so thoughtful. Hermione came downstairs with a present and Ron followed right behind her. "Em, Fi is coming down in a few minutes, she is getting dressed."   
  
Emily hurried with the dress and when she was done she lit the candles on the cake and gave Harry a little package. They all heard Fi coming downstairs. She wasn't looking in the common room and she said, "Em, I'm so glad you're," but she was cut off when she saw the giant cake and they all shouted, "SURPRISE!!"  
  
She came down the stairs and started to laugh. "You guys, I totally forgot today was my birthday. This is so sweet, thank you."   
  
She blew out her candles and Emily put the cake down. Hermione handed Fi a present and she began to open it. She looked up at Hermione and said, "Thanks, a book on how to control your temper, I'll try it out."   
  
Then Harry handed her a present, she opened up and said, "Thanks Harry, its gorgeous. You sure are one for jewelry."   
  
Next, Ron handed her a small box. "I hope you like it," he said blushing.   
  
She opened it and inside was a charm bracelet with silver daggers on it. "Oh Ron it's stunning, I love it."   
  
He helped her put it on and she heard Emily say, "Now, my gift, sorry I didn't wrap it but I didn't have a big enough box."   
  
Emily turned to Fi and showed her the dress. "Emily its exquisite, where did you get it?"   
  
Emily smiled, "Remember that book of gowns nana gave me I made it using magic from our old school." Fi hugged her and thanked her again.  
  
They all had some cake and then went to class. Fi and Ron went to care of magical creatures and Emily, Hermione, and Harry went to herbology. They all met up again at lunch. While they were eating the mail arrived, owls flocked the room dropping packages and letters to the students. Dierdra dropped two letters to Emily and a white owl dropped one to Fi.   
  
"Oh, Jenkins sent me a letter. He says all is well and he can't wait until we come home."  
  
She smiled at Fi and Fi said she got the same letter. "Who's the other letter from Em?"   
  
Fi asked and Emily looked at the letter. "I don't know there's no name." She opened it up and she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"It's from Zack, he's back and he says that he wants to see me."   
  
Fi stared at her, Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"You're not going to see him, I don't care if you're strong, I don't want to lose you," Harry said staring into her eyes.   
  
She nodded and ripped up the letter.   
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore after lunch; maybe he can help me get rid of Zack."   
  
As she said Emily went up to the teacher's table before they all left.   
  
"Excuse me Professor, but could I have a word with you please?" she asked as he rose to his feet.   
  
"What is it my dear, I never say no to someone with a problem." She smiled and said, "That boy who tried to kill me is back. He wants me to go and meet him, but I'm afraid he might try to hurt me."   
  
He pondered for a moment then he said, "Send him a letter telling him to come into the school. Tell him to come a see me and maybe I can work out some kind of proposal." She thanked him and went to the Quidditch pitch to see Harry.  
  
She got to the boys changing room and Harry was taking off his shirt. "Knock, knock," she said looking inside.  
  
Harry turned around and Emily blushed, "Hi, I'm just getting ready to practice since I have a free period."   
  
Harry smiled; he forgot he didn't have a shirt on. Emily made him forget about a lot of things. "Do you practice shirtless?" When she asked this Harry looked at himself and Emily giggled.   
  
He put his shirt on and grabbed his broom. "Mind if I watch, I love seeing you fly."   
  
Harry nodded and they walked outside together. "So, ever thought of giving this a shot?" Harry asked and Emily laughed.   
  
"No, I mean, I fly Angel, but she's a lot bigger than a broom."   
  
"Well, if you hold on to me I promise you won't fall off."   
  
Emily smiled and said, "Okay, but if I fall you better catch me."   
  
He smiled and mounted his broom, he took Emily's hand and she mounted the broom behind him. She put her arms around his waist and he kicked off the ground. Emily squeezed him and put her head against his back. They flew higher and higher, and then Harry stopped and hovered for a minute. "So, what do you think?"   
  
Emily lifted her head and loosened her grip on Harry. "It's great, can I get off now?" she knew Harry wouldn't let her fall, but she was still a little nervous.   
  
He leaned forward and they headed to the ground. Emily got off and sat on the ground; Harry laughed and went back into the air. Emily watched Harry fly around, he was showing off, she could just tell. Harry looked down occasionally, thinking just how lucky he was to have a girl like Emily.  
  
He decided that he would do a couple more laps before he came back down. Meanwhile on the ground, Emily was still watching Harry, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure. She turned her head and it was Zack, "I got your letter, so take me to the headmaster."   
  
Harry looked down and saw Zack standing near Emily. He took off headed for the ground, when he got to the ground he hopped off his broom and ran to Emily's side. "What does he want?" Harry asked suspiciously staring Zack down.  
  
"He's here to see the headmaster. Dumbledore is going to try and work something out so that Zack stays away from me."  
  
They all went back to the castle and to Professor McGonagall so they could see Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me Professor; we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to speak with Zack."   
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and led them to Professor Dumbledore. When they got to his door the professor said, "Phoenix feather," and the large statue became a spiral staircase.   
  
They all went up to Dumbledore's quarters to speak with him. They walked to his desk and he looked up, "Ah, Miss Smith, Mr. Potter, this must be Zachary."   
  
He looked up at Zack, "I prefer Zack thank you," Zack said in a snotty tone.  
  
"Well, Zack let us see if we can make an arrangement so that you will leave Emily alone and never come back to Hogwarts."   
  
Zack thought for a moment then he smiled, "I would like Emily to grant me three wishes of whatever I want, then I will never come back."   
  
Emily looked at Zack, "What do you think I am a genie?"   
  
"Fine, fine, what are your three wishes?" she asked and he pondered for a minute. Then he looked up, "I would like to see Disturbed perform here, see you perform a couple songs, and I want you to reveal your two true selves."   
  
She agreed and they all signed a contract so Dumbledore would know if they went back on their word. "Zack, you will be staying with the Slytherin house while Emily performs all these tasks," Dumbledore told him and Draco walked inside.   
  
"Follow me Zack, I'll show you around," Malfoy said and they left the room. "Okay, think, think, think, I'm going to need the Great Hall to have a stage so we can have these performances. Now I have to contact that band and get a band and some singers for me."   
  
Emily was thinking out loud and Harry was just watching her pace back and forth.  
  
The two left Dumbledore's room and headed back to the common room. When they got there, no one was there. While fourth period was going on they were both excused from class. So they sat in the common room talking about the performance that is going to happen.  
  
"So you sing, that's great, I can't wait to here you," Harry said with a tender smile.  
  
Emily didn't say anything and she just stared out the window. Harry gently turned her head to him, "Emily everything will be okay, nothing is going to happen."   
  
She nodded and hugged Harry. He wanted Emily to be safe, he loved her dearly. He's never loved anyone like this before and seeing her in pain made him feel pain. Emily took Harry's face and said, "I am never going to let anything happen to you. You are the first person who truly understands me and loves me. I know Fi understands me but, she is my best friend not my boyfriend."   
  
Harry kissed Emily's sweet lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry leaned in to far and Emily fell back onto the couch, he was on top of her and still kissing her.  
  
Then Ron, Fi, and Hermione walked into the room.  
  
"Hey you two, get a room," Fi shouted, Harry sat up and so did Emily.  
  
"So Fi how's your day been?" Emily asked while fixing her hair.  
  
"It's been great, how about yours?"   
  
Emily paused then she told her how Zack came back and wanted three wishes. "So we'll be having a few concerts at Hogwarts," Emily said.  
  
"Fi, we'd better get to dinner, so we can eat something and be on our way," Ron said and Fi nodded.   
  
"Where are you two going?" Harry asked as they were walking out the door. "Ron's taking me into Hogsmede for a wonderful birthday evening," Fi replied and they walked out the door.  
  
"Well are you two coming to dinner?" Hermione asked as she was about to leave too.   
  
Emily said she wasn't hungry and Harry wanted to stay with her. So Hermione left and they were alone again.  
  
Harry pulled Emily close to him and he snuggled with her for a little while. Emily was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and she started to yawn.  
  
"I think I have potions homework," Emily said breaking the silence.   
  
"I think I have herbology to do," Harry said.   
  
So they both got up and did their homework. At about 7:00 everyone came back to the common room. Harry and Emily had ended up back on the couch after they finished their homework. They had fallen asleep in each others arms and finally Fi woke up the sleeping beauties.  
  
"Hey, Emily, Harry, get up and go to your rooms its time for bed anyway."   
  
Fi laughed as she and Ron kissed each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms.  
  
"I'm so comfortable, I don't want to get up," Harry said yawning.  
  
"Neither do I, I love waking up next to you."   
  
So Harry suggested they sleep together in his room. Emily agreed and they went up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
They got inside and everyone was already in bed. Harry and Emily got into bed together and slept in each others arms. The Harry woke up in the middle of the night and Emily was gone. He sat up and looked around, he didn't see her anywhere. He went down to the common room and she wasn't there either. Harry was panicking; he didn't know where she could be. He went upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He left the common room and headed to the lake. When he got outside, he saw her. She was sitting on the bench just staring at the lake. Harry ran to her and when he reached her he threw off his invisibility cloak. Emily wasn't expecting that and she jumped.  
  
"Emily what are you doing out here? You scared me, I thought something happened to you." Harry hugged her but she didn't move.  
  
He let her go and she looked at him, "Harry I can't do this. I can't sing and perform in front of the entire school. I especially can't show my two true selves."   
  
He took her hand, "Emily, I'm sure no one will think different of you if you show them."   
  
Emily stood up; she decided that Harry would be the first to see two of the things she was cursed to become.  
  
"Well, let's see how you handle it." Emily mumbled a spell he couldn't understand.   
  
All of a sudden a great light surrounded her, when it was gone Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was Emily but, she was a centaur. She had her body from the waist up, but the rest was a horse's body.   
  
"I was cursed to become part Friesian, also known as a centaur."  
  
Just as fast as it happened she changed back. She told him this happens to her every day at noon. She has been changing behind Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Okay, but what else are you?" he asked confused.   
  
"Every night at midnight I change into a mermaid, and it will be midnight in thirty seconds."   
  
He stared for a minute then she jumped into the lake. He ran to the edge of the grass and she didn't come back up for awhile. Then he saw a shadow and Emily came to the surface.  
  
"Are you ready, here it comes," she said this and went back under. Then she jumped out of the water and she hand a long fish like tail.  
  
Emily was herself and she dried her hair. All Harry could do was stare at her; he still couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
"So, that's me, do you still love me?" she still loved him, but she wanted to know if this would change anything between them.  
  
Harry took her hand; he couldn't believe she would think like that.  
  
"Of course I still love you. But you're right; I don't know how the other students will take this."   
  
He kissed her cheek and they walked back to the castle. When they got into the boys' dorm Ron was awake.  
  
"Harry were did you go? I woke up to get a drink and you were gone."   
  
Harry got back into bed with Emily at his side.  
  
"I went to look for Emily, now I'm tired so goodnight Ron." Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep.   
  
Emily snuggled close to Harry and Harry put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and told her not to worry and everything would be okay. The next morning Harry and Emily came downstairs together hand in hand. Ron and Fi were just heading out the portrait door together, Harry and Emily followed and they all went down to breakfast together. They got to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryiffindor table.  
  
They heard the clinging of a glass and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before we start breakfast I have an announcement to make. Miss Emily Smith will be putting on two performances. These will be held tonight in the Great Hall. Now eat up, we want you doing well in your lessons today."   
  
Fi looked at Emily and said, "So, what are you going to sing. Love songs or something that will make us want to get up and dance."   
  
Emily looked at her, "Unless you want to start a mosh pit I don't really think you can dance to Disturbed."   
  
Fi was confused, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were even more confused. Emily explained to Fi how Zack asked for three wishes and if he got all three he would never come here again. Then she explained the concept of a mosh pit to Harry and his friends.  
  
"Okay so you perform and Disturbed performs, what's the third wish?" Emily looked down at her plate and then back to Fi.  
  
"He wants me to reveal my two true selves to the entire school." Fi's mouth dropped almost to the floor.  
  
Harry told her that she showed him last night and how he doesn't think the others will think of her the same way again. When breakfast was over they all went to class. Fi and Emily went to Divination and Ron, Harry, and Hermione all went to Herbology. When they were leaving the Great Hall they saw Zack walking with Draco and his gang. She looked away and she and Fi walked up to class. The day went by so fast, before they knew it, it was time for the concert. Emily was in the common room warming up her guitar and getting ready. The band was there and warming up with Emily. They all headed down to the crowded Great Hall.  
  
The band set up the stage and Emily introduced the band. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Disturbed."   
  
Everyone was applauding and the loudest applause was coming from the Slytherin table. Emily continued, "They will be performing six of their hit songs and then they will be signing autographs."   
  
The minute she finished she grabbed her guitar and they started playing. There was cheering and clapping during all the songs. Harry watched Emily; he couldn't believe how talented she was. When the concert was over the band sat at a table and students lined up for an autograph.  
  
Emily hugged all the band members and told them thanks for coming. When she said her goodbyes she ran over to her friends.   
  
"Emily, that was amazing, you rocked on that guitar," Fi said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you, I love playing those songs. I can't wait to sing tomorrow night." Harry looked at her, "You can sing too."   
  
Emily laughed and nodded.   
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"No, I can do anything," Emily replied.  
  
Emily got her guitar and the band left. Everyone was leaving the Great Hall and going up to bed. When Emily and the others reached the common room, there were still people up talking about the concert.   
  
The next night Emily was in the common room practicing her routines and songs. Harry, Ron, Fi, and Hermione were leaving the common room to get good seat for the show.  
  
"See you there Em, break a leg." Em waved and gathered some of her things. Emily headed down to the Great Hall and when she got there everyone was waiting. It was dark so she could get her band together. When they set up she started singing and dancing right away. Harry watched her; she was so beautiful and could really dance. She sang a few songs and when she was done the lights went off and then came back on. Everyone applauded and she took a bow.  
  
Everyone started leaving, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fi stayed and waited for Em. She had to help take down the stage. When she was finished she ran up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you, did you like the show?" she asked and they all told her it was incredible.   
  
They all went up to the common to talk more about the show. When they got there they all raved about the show.   
  
"Well, I'm a little sleepy, so goodnight," Hermione said and went up to bed. When she was out of sight Fi said, "Okay Em, what's the plan."   
  
Em thought about it for a minute then she said, "During our free period tomorrow someone has to bring her here and we'll surprise her with a small party."  
  
They all agreed that Fi would bring Hermione to the common room and the others would prepare the party. They all went to bed in their separate rooms. Emily fell asleep but, she had a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Emily, don't worry about me. You have to go I won't let you die," she heard Harry in here head.   
  
"No Harry, they want me, it's me they want. Don't do it Harry. NO!!!" she screamed and woke herself up.   
  
She wiped a cold sweat off her face and sat up. Everyone was still sleeping. She couldn't go back to sleep without checking on Harry. She walked into the boys' dorm and to Harry's bed. She looked at his face and brushed her hand on his cheek. Once she knew he was okay she went back to bed. 


	11. What about Hermione

Chapter 11  
  
What about Hermione  
  
The next morning everyone waited in the Great Hall for the food to appear. Dumbledore had to make an announcement so no one was eating yet.  
  
"May I have your attention please, by request of Mr. Zack Bordello, Emily will you please show us your two true selves."   
  
Emily was nervous but Harry squeezed her hand and told her it would be okay. She stood up and went to the front of the Great Hall. She whispered something and then a bright light shone on her and in a flash she changed. Everyone gasped as they saw Emily as a centaur. Then just to get it over with she whispered something else and in another bright flash she changed again. No one could stop talking, and then they saw her as a mermaid. She couldn't get up and she needed water. Harry ran to her and brought her out to the lake.  
  
They reached the lake and Emily jumped in. She came shooting out of the water and landed on the grass fully dressed.   
  
"Emily are you alright?" Harry asked and went to her side.  
  
"I'm fine, I just want to go and prepare for Mione's party."   
  
So Harry and Emily went back to the castle and up to the common room. Ron and Fi were already there and talking about Emily.   
  
"Emily, that was amazing, I can't believe you can be those two things," Ron said in awe.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I'm glad you think so." The four students started decorating the room for Hermione's surprise party.  
  
The boys finished up the decorations and the girls finished the cake.  
  
"Okay, Fi can you help my find a dress for Mione. She's going to need one for the ball I'm planning."   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and said at the same time, "Ball?" Emily and Fi laughed and she told them that she is planning a masquerade ball for Halloween.  
  
"Here we go, this is gorgeous," Fi said pointing at a gown with all different shades of blue.  
  
"That is so perfect, thanks Fi," Emily said giving Fi a high five.   
  
Emily took out a whole bunch of blue material and began to make the dress. Once she was finished Fi went down to the library to get Hermione. When Fi reached the library she saw Mione with her head buried in a book.  
  
"Hey Mione, what are you reading?" Fi asked and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Oh nothing just doing a little studying."   
  
She continued to read and Fi asked, "Do you think you could come up to the room and help me with a potions paper?"   
  
Hermione said okay and they went up to the room. Emily, Harry, and Ron were waiting in the common room and when they heard the door open, they all hid.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Hermione asked and turned on a light.  
  
Once she did they jumped out from their hiding places and shouted, "SURPRISE!!" Hermione jumped and was completely shocked.  
  
"Oh you guys, this is so wonderful."   
  
Emily brought out the cake and they all sang to her. She blew out her candles and then she cut the cake. Fi brought over some plates and Ron brought some drinks.   
  
"Here Mione I hope you like it," Fi handed her a gift. She opened it and it was a book titled, "10,000 study tips".  
  
"Thanks Fi this will definitely come in handy."   
  
Ron handed her a present, "It's nothing much." She smiled and opened it, it was another book.  
  
"Thanks Ron I really needed a book to help with my O.W.L.S." he smiled and Harry gave her a present.  
  
Emily smiled because she helped him pick it out. Hermione opened the box and inside was a necklace with a blue crystal.  
  
"Oh Harry it's beautiful," she said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well you're going to need something to wear that with so, here you go." Emily brought out the dress and Hermione's jaw almost fell to the floor.   
  
"Emily that is amazing, but where am I going to wear that?" she asked still in amazement.   
  
"Well, Dumbledore gave me permission to have a Masquerade Ball for Halloween." Hermione hugged Emily and thanked her again.  
  
"You're welcome Mione. Now lets have some of this food," Emily handed Mione a piece of cake.  
  
Ron and Fi were feeding each other and so were Harry and Emily. When they were finished they all went to their second class. Harry and Ron went off to Arithmacy with Emily and Fi. Hermione went to care of magical creatures. While she was standing outside waiting for Hagrid all she could think about was Ron. She was upset because she never told him how she felt. Now that he's going out with Fi and is so happy, she had no chance. Deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Justin Finfletchley standing next to her. She snapped out of her trance when he tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Hermione, um, could I ask you a question?" Justin asked in a shy embarrassed tone. Hermione turned to him and nodded her head.   
  
He was trying to get it out and finally he asked, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione blushed; she couldn't believe Justin had a crush on her.  
  
"Oh Justin, of course I'll be your girlfriend," she said and gave him a huge hug. When they parted Hagrid came outside to start the lesson. Hermione was looking around and she saw Zack standing with Draco and his gang. She didn't understand why he was still here and then she saw something awful. He was wearing a robe with the Slytherin symbol on it. After the lesson she ran to the Great Hall to find her friends and tell Emily about Zack. She came running into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Justin.  
  
"Emily, I have to tell you something," she exclaimed out of breath.  
  
"Who's your friend Mione?" Emily asked with a smile.   
  
She told them that Justin had just asked her out. They were all so happy for her. "That's great Mione, now what is it you need to tell me." Hermione and Justin sat down and she began to tell Emily what she saw.  
  
"I was outside waiting for Hagrid to begin his lesson and I saw Zack standing with Malfoy and his friends."   
  
Emily looked at her and said, "So, what's your point, Dumbledore said he could stay for two days after his wishes were granted."   
  
Hermione shook her head and continued, "No that's not it, he was wearing a Slytherin robe and actually participating in class." Emily had a look of terror on her face. She stood up and ran up to the head table.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you," she said in a panicked voice.   
  
He looked at her and said, "Would this have anything to do with Mr. Bordello being a student?"  
  
Emily got really dizzy and fell to the ground. When she woke up she was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh dear god, I've been here way too many times, I'm fine I just fainted. Can I please leave?" she asked the nurse and she told her she could leave.  
  
Emily got out of bed and to herbology. That was her last class and when she went back to the common room, she started the plans for the ball. While she was drawing up some ideas Harry and the others walked in.  
  
"Hey you, are you okay? You fell pretty hard on the ground." Harry kissed her cheek and she told him everything was fine.  
  
They all sat down and Fi asked what she was working on. She told them she was drawing up some plans for the ball. 


	12. The Masquerade Project

Chapter 12  
  
The Masquerade Project  
  
It was a chilly day at Hogwarts and everyone was inside even though it was a beautiful day. It was a Saturday afternoon and Harry and his friends were all in the common room sitting by the fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying for a potions exam. Emily was making a model for the ball. There was much work to be done if they wanted the ball on Halloween. She made a small version of what she wants the Great Hall to look like. Fi was helping with the designs for the decorations.  
  
"Hey Em, need anymore help? I need a study break," Harry asked closing his potions book.  
  
"Sure, I need help deciding what kinds of hors d'oeuvres and desserts to serve." Harry joined her and they looked through cook books together.  
  
They picked out many delicious foods and sweets.   
  
When Ron had finished his studying he helped Fi design the decorations.   
  
"So Em, what kinds of decorations do you want? I think we should have chandeliers and all kinds of other fancy decorations," Fi said while looking through a book filled with ideas.  
  
"Yeah it should feel like we're in the 14th century," Emily replied with a smile.   
  
Fi started flipping through her book and found a few more things they could use. Emily and Harry finished the food list and Emily brought it to the kitchen. While Emily was gone Fi and Ron finished designing the Great Hall.   
  
"This is going to look awesome. I'm so glad Em got to do this," Fi said looking at the little model.   
  
"So, this ball is a masquerade ball. What exactly does that mean?" Ron asked in a confused tone.  
  
Fi explained how everyone dresses formally and everyone is to wear a mask. Everyone wears a mask to disguise themselves and they can pretend to be someone else. "So we all have to dress up and wear masks. All the guys have to wear a suit of some kind," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, you can wear a tuxedo or dress like a prince, but you have to wear a mask," Fi replied.   
  
The boys nodded and went back to studying for their potions exam. Fi started to study for her herbology exam and Emily came back from the kitchen. She had a roll of parchment in her hand and she was checking off all the things she did on her list. She was mumbling something about decorations and announcements to herself.  
  
"Em, everything okay?" Fi asked looking up from her herbology book. "Everything is peachy keen. I just need to talk to McGonagall about making announcements for the ball," Emily said looking up from her list.   
  
She rolled it back up and sat down next to Fi to study. Emily had been planning for the ball and hadn't had time to study. For the classes she didn't study for Dumbledore told her teachers she was excused from them.  
  
"Okay, I think I have from chapter six to 10 memorized and I'm ready for this exam," Emily said closing her book.  
  
"How do you do it? You just read something and it seeps into your brain," Fi said in a disgusted tone. Emily smiled and went to sit next to the fire.  
  
"Okay, my brain is starting to hurt. I think that's enough studying for today," Ron said closing his potions book.   
  
He got up and dragged Fi away from her books to cuddle by the fire.   
  
"Ron, I really need," Fi began to say but was silenced by Ron's kiss.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked up. Harry laughed and Hermione just shook her head and went back to studying. Harry closed his book and walked over to Emily and sat next to her. They too cuddled by the fire and started to kiss.  
  
"I'm going to the library to finish studying," Hermione said leaving the room. No one noticed her leaving, they were all to busy making out.  
  
Fi and Ron decided to go for a walk around the school, but Harry and Emily kept making out. Ron and Fi walked around holding each other close because it was so cold. Meanwhile Harry and Emily were keeping warm in the common room by making out. When they finally came up for air Emily said "Well I'm not cold anymore."   
  
He smiled at her and took her by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she lay back on the red squishy couch. Their lips parted and Harry whispered something in her ear. They got up and went up to the boys' dormitory. Before they knew it Harry had his shirt off and so did Emily. They found themselves under the sheets and their bodies entwined in passionate love making.  
  
Fi and Ron came back to the common still holding each other.  
  
"That was a great walk Ron. Hey where are Emily and Harry?" Fi asked looking around the common room.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm a bit chilly, so I'm going to go get a sweater."   
  
Fi sat down by the fire and Ron went up to the boys' room. When he got up there he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry and Emily were in bed and asleep, but they weren't wearing any clothes. Ron grabbed a sweater and went back down to the common room. "Well Fi, I found Harry and Emily. They're upstairs, in the boys' dorm, sleeping together, naked," Ron said and Fi's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"They're up there, together and naked. They were sleeping, oh my god they did that thing, you know the thing when two people are in love," Fi said trying to spit something out.  
  
Ron blurted out, "You mean the hanky panky." Fi nodded and smiled and said, "That would be what I was trying to say."   
  
Fi couldn't believe it, she knew they were close because of the whole scar thing but, she didn't think they were that close. Meanwhile, upstairs Emily was waking up from her nap. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry's arm lying across her bare chest. She sat up holding the sheets to her naked body. She looked at Harry and at that moment she realized what she had done and she was regretting it. She got up slowly so she wouldn't wake Harry, and she got dressed. When she was dressed she went down to the common room to find Fi and Ron talking about her.   
  
"Emily, tell me you didn't have sex with Harry," Fi said hoping the answer would be no.   
  
Emily sat on the couch and didn't say anything. She looked up at Fi and Ron and she was crying.  
  
"Oh no, you did. He didn't like make you do it right."   
  
"No Fi, I participated just as much as him. I just can't believe I did it. Now, I'm regretting what I did," Emily replied wiping her tears away.  
  
Emily held her head and said, "I just hope I don't get pregnant." She took her hands away from her head and was in shock. She never even thought about that until that minute. Fi got up and sat next to Emily and told her everything would be okay.  
  
"I have to do some more planning for the ball and I have to design a dress for myself. I'll talk to you guys later," Emily got up and left the common room.  
  
Fi turned to Ron and he said, "So, do you think she'll get pregnant?"   
  
Fi looked at him and said, "With the way her luck has been running, she probably will."   
  
It was about 5:00 in the evening when Hermione came back up to the room. She was followed by Justin and she said, "So, anything exciting happen while I was gone."  
  
Fi smirked and replied, "You have no idea how exciting."   
  
Hermione looked confused and she said, "Okay, I give up, what happened that was so exciting?"  
  
Fi explained the situation with Harry and Emily. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Are you serious? Harry doesn't strike me as the type to do something like that. Is Emily okay?"   
  
Hermione asked and Fi replied, "She's just afraid of getting pregnant."   
  
Everyone sat down and Emily came back down to the common room. She was too busy checking things off her list she didn't notice Hermione and Justin.   
  
"Okay this is done, this is done, and so is this," she mumbled to herself.   
  
She looked up and saw Hermione and Justin.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm assuming you heard about what happened."   
  
They nodded and Emily shrugged. She took out a book of dresses and flipped through a couple of pages until she found the perfect dress. It was purple and gold and totally amazing.  
  
Harry was still upstairs sleeping. He rolled onto his side, but he didn't feel Emily next to him. He opened his eyes and didn't see her anywhere. So he got up and got dressed and headed down to the common room. He got to the bottom of the first flight of stairs and saw Emily making a dress. He came down the steps and snuck up behind Emily. She jumped and said, "Hi Harry."   
  
He took his hands away and kissed her cheek. He sat down next to Ron and Emily continued to make her dress.   
  
"Em that dress is incredible, is it for the masquerade ball?" Harry asked while he opened his potions book.  
  
"Yes it is, and when it's finished I'm going to make a mask to match it," she replied with a smile.   
  
Harry smiled back and then he looked down at his potions book. He really had to study, but al he could think about was what he and Emily did. He had never thought about doing anything like that. He just got caught up in the moment and he couldn't control himself. Every time he tried to concentrate on something he thought of Emily. He looked up from his book and looked at Fi and Ron, then at Hermione and Justin. He noticed how in love they all were, and it made him wonder if he and Emily were really in love or if it was just a phase. He thought about for a minute and decided he was definitely in love with her.  
  
He stared at her for a minute and then he noticed her scar was glowing a pinkish color. He got up and walked close to her, he touched her waist and she jumped.  
  
"Harry what are you doing," she asked turning to face him.   
  
"Sorry, your scar is glowing a pink color, is mine doing the same?" he asked brushing his hair away from his scar.   
  
She looked at his scar then at her own, "Why are they doing that? That's never happed before." They shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing. Harry continued to look over his potions notes and Emily finished her gown.  
  
The ball was a day away and Emily was getting flustered.  
  
"This is crazy," Emily shouted in the Great Hall, "I ordered 10,000 glasses, 10,000 napkins and 10,000 plates and utensils. They only sent me 1,000 of everything." Emily held her head and paced back and forth. Jenkins came to Hogwarts for the ball and brought with him a hundred servants to help her out.   
  
"Miss Emily, its okay everything will be fine. I'll order 9000 more of everything and you'll have nothing to worry about."   
  
Emily hugged Jenkins and said, "I'm so glad you came here, I don't think I could have done this without your help."   
  
He smiled at her and was off to order the rest of the supplies they needed. 


	13. The Halloween Masquerade Ball

Chapter 13  
  
The Halloween Masquerade Ball  
  
The last decorations were being put up and Emily was looking everything over to make sure it was all perfect.  
  
"Good, the decorations look great and the silver is in place. The food and drinks look fabulous, thank you everyone for your help and I'll see you all in a little while." Emily went up t the common room to get ready. When she got to the room Hermione was standing in the middle of the room in her dress.  
  
"Mione you look incredible," Emily smiled and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thanks Em, but I don't know what to do with my hair," she replied Emily walked up to her and had her sit on a stool.   
  
She took out her wand and with a wave of it she put tight curls in her hair. Then with another wave she put some of her hair on top of her head.  
  
"There you go, that's wonderful," Emily said showing Hermione in a mirror. Hermione hugged her and said thank you.   
  
"No prob, now I have to go get ready. I'll see you in a bit," Emily replied and headed up the stairs to the girls' room to get changed.  
  
When she got up there all the girls were getting dressed and chattering about the ball.   
  
"I bought this costume at one of the shops in London," one of them said.   
  
Emily got her dress and changed into it. She got it on and went downstairs to ask Hermione to zip her dress. Meanwhile in the boys' room, Harry and Ron were also getting dressed.  
  
"So Ron what do you think? I'm going as Emily's prince charming," Harry showed off his out fit and Ron gave him two thumbs up.  
  
"What about me? I'm going as Fi's knight in shining armor," Ron wore a silver suit and a silver mask. The boys laughed and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Mione, could you zip me up?" Emily asked and turned around.   
  
Hermione zipped her dress and Emily spun around. "Emily you look stunning," she said and Emily giggled.  
  
"Thanks, and look here's my mask." Emily put on her mask that was also purple and had lavender feathers and amethysts all around it.  
  
Hermione told her it was beautiful and she put her mask on. It was blue with feathers and little gems on it. They complimented each other on the masks and the boys came downstairs.  
  
"Wow, Emily your gorgeous," Harry said coming down the stairs. She curtseyed and said thank you.  
  
"Hey where's Fi?" Emily asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh she didn't want anyone to see her so she's still upstairs." Emily nodded her said and Ron just stood there.   
  
"I can't wait to see her," Ron said.  
  
They were all talking and Justin came downstairs.  
  
"Hermione my sweet," he said handing her a long stem red rose.  
  
"Oh Justin that is so sweet, thank you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. They were all still standing around waiting for Fi. Then she came down to the common room. She was wearing her green gown and a peacock mask. She was absolutely striking in her gown.   
  
"Fi, you look amazing," Ron said trying not to drool.  
  
"Thank you kind sir, or should I say, my knight in shining armor," Fi said with a smile. They were all ready so they headed to the Great Hall together.  
  
When they got into the Great Hall, everyone was dancing and the decorations were wonderful. They all got onto the dance floor and started to dance. Everyone was having a great time, the music, food, and everything else was perfect. Emily was so happy, and she was glad the ball was a big hit. Everyone was dancing to all the fast songs but, when a waltz was playing everyone slowly stopped dancing.   
  
"Come on Harry, let's dance I love the waltz," Emily said.  
  
"I can't I don't know how," he replied.   
  
She told him she would show him but he didn't want to. She said it was okay and they would just sit that one out. While they were sitting a boy came up to Emily.  
  
"Excuse me miss may I have this dance," he said holding out his hand.  
  
Emily took it and he spun her all around the floor. They were the only two people and they looked fabulous together. Emily couldn't tell who it was she was dancing with. "Who is that she's dancing with?" Harry asked Fi and Ron.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I can't tell because of the masks," Fi replied.  
  
They watched the stranger twirl Emily all around and they were all curious to know who she was dancing with. When the song was over the stranger bowed and walked away, while the other students were applauding.  
  
She walked back over to Harry, the music sped up and everyone was dancing again.  
  
"You were beautiful out there," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks, Zack hasn't lost his touch," she replied.   
  
They all stared at her with their jaws on the floor. "You knew that that was Zack and you still danced with him," Fi said in total shock.   
  
Emily nodded and said, "Of course I knew it was him. Look at him over there, thinking he's tricked me. Guys I'm the slayer I can sense these things and no one can dance the waltz like him."   
  
They all laughed and went onto the dance floor.  
  
When the ball was over the Great Hall was stripped of the decorations in a flash of light. All the students went to their common rooms, chatting and laughing. When Fi, Emily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Justin all got back to the common Hedwig flew into the window. There was a roll of parchment tied to her leg. Harry walked over to her and asked, "What have you got there?"  
  
He untied to parchment and began to read it.   
  
"Who's it from?" Emily asked.  
  
"Oh it's just from my godfather, nothing important," he smiled.   
  
The girls decided to go to bed, Emily, Fi, and Hermione kissed their boyfriends goodnight and went up to bed. When they were gone Ron asked, "So, what does Sirius have to say?"   
  
Harry sighed and replied, "It's not from Sirius it's from Zack." Ron sat up and asked what it was about. Harry read the letter aloud.   
  
Harry,  
  
This is a warning! If you don't break up with Emily I will kill you. I know you have a wand but I have weapons and some training from Emily. Don't underestimate my strength.  
  
  
  
Zack  
  
"What am I going to do? I can't break up with her, I love her," Harry said.   
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to tell you. Follow your heart and do what you feel is right."   
  
Harry nodded his head; he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to break up with her ad save his own skin, the other wanted to be with her and not break her heart. 


	14. Harry’s Heart Breaking Dilemma

Chapter 14  
  
Harry's Heart Breaking Dilemma  
  
When Harry got to bed, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, all he could think of was the threatening letter Zack sent him. He knew Emily would never go back with him… or would she? Now he was totally lost in his thoughts, he couldn't come to a decision and he couldn't sleep. He was facing a horrible dilemma, to follow his heart or save his own life. He kept thinking, 'I survived the Avada Kedavra curse, but could I survive mortal weapons. And training from Emily, she knows so much about fighting. I don't think I could withstand that.' This is what he thought about all night. He finally came to a decision, and would have to tell Emily in the morning.  
  
It was the 1st of November and a beautiful morning. 'Why does it have to be such a beautiful day?' Harry thought to himself, he was getting dressed and read for breakfast. He went downstairs to catch up with Ron. He had so many thoughts running through his head. 'No, this is the right thing to do,' he told himself over and over. He got down to the common room and he saw Emily, she was looking more beautiful than ever. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to her side. He got to her and took her hand, "Emily, can I talk to you? Alone, maybe walking to the Great Hall," she nodded and he took her away.  
  
"What's up Harry, you look worried about something," Emily said in a concerned tone.   
  
Harry looked deep into her sparkling sapphire eyes and said, "Emily, I think we should break up."   
  
There was pain showing in her eyes, like she had been stabbed in the heart. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" she said trying to fight back her tears.  
  
Harry could feel his heart breaking. "No, I just don't think it's going to work out," when he finished a silent tear ran down Emily's cheek and she ran off.  
  
Harry didn't run after her, he didn't want to make her anymore upset than she was already. He just stood in the hallway for a minute, while he was standing there Zack walked by. He stopped next to Harry and said, "Good choice, I wouldn't want to fight with me either."  
  
He patted Harry on the back and laughed, he was followed by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry walked down to the Great Hall, this beautiful day, was dark and gray for Harry. Emily had run into the girls' bathroom crying uncontrollably. She didn't know why Harry broke up with her. She loved him and she thought he loved her. She felt very sick to her stomach and ran into one of the stalls. She decided not to go to breakfast she just went straight to class. Se didn't pay attention in any of her classes; all she thought about was Harry. She went to lunch and when she went to sit down next to Fi, she saw Harry. She couldn't eat so she said, "Fi I'll see you back at the common room sometime, I'm not hungry."  
  
She got up and left the Great Hall. Harry stopped eating and just starred at his plate. Ron looked at him and said, "I'm guessing you decided to save your skin."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron shook his head. Fi and Hermione were both lost so Fi asked, "What do you mean Ron?"   
  
Ron explained to them how Zack sent Harry and letter saying he would kill him if he didn't break up Emily. Fi couldn't believe it, "Harry you have to report him to Dumbledore. He was told to leave Emily alone and if he tries to go back out with her she won't let him and he'll probably hurt her."   
  
Harry was trying to stop thinking about her, he said, "He said he had weapons and training from Emily, I wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Harry sat in transfiguration lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please pay attention or you won't know what is on the exam," Professor McGonagall shouted.   
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and paid attention. After dinner everyone went to the common room.   
  
"Emily, I'm here," Fi shouted. Emily didn't answer, so Fi went up to the girls' dorm. When she got there she found Emily sitting on her bed hugging her legs.  
  
"There you are. Harry told me what happened," Fi said sitting next to her friend. Emily started to cry but managed to say, "I don't understand why he didn't think it would work."   
  
Fi didn't want to have to tell her about the letter from Zack, but she did anyway.   
  
"Em, Zack sent Harry a letter. He told him if he didn't brake up with you, he would kill him."  
  
After hearing that Emily was now furious instead of upset.  
  
"He did that, he wrote him a letter and said I trained him. Is he out of his blasted mind? I showed him how to punch and use a stake. What is he going to do stake, Harry?" Emily started shouting.  
  
"Em calm down," Fi said sitting her friend on her bed.  
  
"Fi I can't calm down, Zack just totally crossed the line." Emily still couldn't believe it, "I never thought Zack would stoop that low, what am I saying, of course he would. He tried to kill me for crying out loud."   
  
After her little outburst she sat down and had to relax. While it was in her head Fi asked, "Hey Em, why didn't you come to breakfast this morning?"   
  
Emily told her that after Harry had broke up with her she went into the girls' bathroom and when she had finished crying she felt very sick to her stomach. Fi's eyes widened, "Em how long has it been since the night you 'slept' with Harry?" she asked with her eyes still wide.  
  
Emily thought for a minute and then replied, "It's been almost two weeks."  
  
Fi stood up and grabbed Emily's hand, "We're going to a drugstore right now." "Fi it's time for bed, we can't go out," Emily said.   
  
Fi told her that if they flew on Angel they wouldn't get caught. So they went to the window, called Angel and flew off to London.  
  
They walked into a drugstore and Fi ran to get something. Emily waited with Angel outside and Fi came running out.  
  
"Okay let's get back," she said hopping on Angel behind Emily.  
  
"What did you get?" she asked and Fi said she would show her when they get back. They climbed through the window and Fi took the bag out of her pocket. She opened the bag and handed Emily a pregnancy test.  
  
"An e.p.t test, are you crazy?" she said in shock. Fi pushed her into to bathroom and told her not to come out until she was finished. A few minutes passed and Emily came out with the test.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Fi said in an anxious tone. Emily looked at her and said, "It's positive."  
  
Fi put her hand over her mouth and Emily curled up into a ball on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe this, I just became a statistic," Emily said.   
  
Fi told her to rest and try not to get too stressed. Emily closed her eyes and Fi tucked her in. When Emily had drifted off Fi went down to the common room. Harry and Ron were still up, "Well, Emily is sleeping but, she's not doing too well,"  
  
Fi said and Harry sat up.  
  
"What's wrong with her is she just really upset still?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Well she's not so upset about the break up anymore. I just gave Emily an e.p.t test and it was positive," she told the two.   
  
They looked at her funny and Ron asked, "What kind of test is that?" She said, "Oh sorry, it's a pregnancy test."  
  
Harry's emerald eyes grew large and he said slowly, "Emily's…pregnant."   
  
Fi shook her head and then said, "Harry you just broke up with the mother of your child." Harry was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do. "I can't go back out with her, Zack will kill me," he said and lay back in his seat.   
  
Fi said, "Harry if you don't go out with her, she might kill herself."   
  
Harry looked at Fi and said, "No she wouldn't, she'll move on and find someone else."   
  
Fi shook her head, "Harry she's in love with you and she would rather die than not be with you."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would Emily make such a big deal over him?  
  
"Fi I can't do it, I know I'm the boy who lived but I don't think I could stand up against Zack," Harry said.  
  
"Harry you have to understand something, me, Mrs. Rowland, and Jenkins are the only people Emily ever truly loved. She never loved Zack; he was just someone for her to be with. She has never been truly in love until she met you," Fi explained and Harry covered his face with his hands.  
  
The thing was he truly loved her too. She was the only person who understood what it was like to lose their parents. Yet, he still didn't want to risk his life to be with her. He didn't say anything else and went to bed. Fi looked at Ron and said, "Well, I sure am glad I don't have a jealous boyfriend to take you away from me."   
  
Ron smiled and they said goodnight and went their separate ways to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry got up, got dressed and headed down to the common room. He saw Fi, Ron, Hermione, and Justin but he didn't see Emily. They smiled at him and he said, "Okay I get it, I'm a terrible, terrible person and I broke with Emily."   
  
Then he left for the Great Hall. He was half way to the Great Hall when he saw Zack and he was talking to Emily. He walked closer to hear the conversation, he stopped and listened.  
  
"How dare you do this to me? I love Harry and now he's afraid to be with me because he thinks you're going to kill him," he heard her say.  
  
Then he heard Zack say, "I want you back and that was the only way. You know you love me and want to be with me."   
  
Emily had fire in her eyes and she said, "I don't love you Zack and I will never love you. I can't trust you and besides I'm pregnant with Harry's baby. If he doesn't take me back I'll never love again."  
  
Harry watched Emily as she told Zack off then he saw Zack look at him. He started to walk toward Harry, and Harry started to walk into the Great Hall.  
  
"So Harry, did you tell Emily to say all that? You're just a big wuss aren't you? Let's see how tough you are, meet me in the dungeon tonight," Zack said and walked off. Harry was shocked and confused at the same time. What more could he do, he broke up with Emily but Zack still wanted to beat him up. Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat across from Emily.  
  
"I'm sorry Emily and it looks like Zack is still going to hurt me anyway."   
  
Emily looked at him for a minute then she said, "He's a weakling you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry was confused and said, "He said he had training from you and weapons."   
  
Emily laughed and looked straight into Harry's eyes and said, "The only thing I showed him was how to throw a punch and he couldn't use a weapon to save his life. He's just bluffing Harry and you're falling on his every word."  
  
"So I shouldn't have anything to worry about?" Harry asked a bit confused.   
  
Emily nodded and laughed again.   
  
"Um, Em if you'll accept my apology I'm sorry and I would like to be your boyfriend again," Harry was really hoping she would say yes.  
  
Emily was quite for a moment but then she said, "Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend again. Tonight Zack is going to see you but he's going to see me as well."  
  
That night Harry and Emily walked down to the dungeon together. When they got there Zack was standing in the middle of the corridor with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you came with me Emily, because instead of it being one against four its two against four," Harry said with a blank stare.  
  
Emily looked at him and said, "Harry, I'm stronger than the four of them combined. Now, will you stop worrying and just walk into the corridor."  
  
She pushed him and he stumbled into the corridor. Zack looked at him with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"So you did decide to show up," Zack said but he was taken by surprise when he saw Emily come out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Zack, what not expecting to see me? Thought you'd scare Harry by telling him you had training from me? All I did was show you how to throw a good punch, now I could beat you right now or you could leave me and Harry alone," Emily said very angry.  
  
Zack stared at her for a minute and said, "Fine I'll leave you alone."  
  
He huffed and walked off to the Slytherin house. Emily smiled and took Harry's hand. They walked back up to Gryiffindor Tower laughing about how Zack reacted to her. They got inside the common room and sat by the fire.   
  
"So, you're really pregnant. I'm going to be a father?" Harry asked.  
  
Emily nodded and hugged Harry. She sat up and said, " I'm still shocked. I'm 16 years old and I'm going to be a mother."  
  
She told him that she always wanted a family, but she thought that she'd be at least 20 and married. He held her close and told her that he will always be there for her. He told her that he will be the father of her baby and give her all the support she needs. She kissed him and said thank you. They got up and went their separate ways to bed. Harry got up to the boys' dorm and into his bed. He was so happy that he and Emily were back together, but he was still in shock that he was going to be a father. 


End file.
